Fallen Familiar
by Ichko
Summary: Louise wanted a unique familiar, but what she got exceeded even her desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Familiar chapter 1 - Arrival**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Louise PoV**

I woke up to the sun gently shining upon my face. At first I woke up slowly, wary of my surroundings.

Suddenly I remember what day it was today and I was up in an instant. Today was the day in which my life would change. Today was the day when I prove that I am a mage worthy of the Valliere name.

Today I was going to summon my familiar.

As I got up and put on my uniform, I cannot help but imagine what my familiar would be like. Would it be a dragon, or better yet, a manticore. Perhaps a gryphon? I can feel myself filling with excitement just thinking about it.

With finally securing my cape around my shoulders, I took my wand and look at it for what felt like minutes. For years I tried and failed to cast a spell. Any spell, no matter which one, would fail, resulting in an explosion, which , miraculously, never hurt anyone beyond light burns.

I suddenly began to feel fear. What if I failed, as I always do…. I would have to leave the school. The rules state that any student, which fails to summon a familiar, is to be expelled. I look at my arm, still holding the wand.

It was shaking, trembling, barely holding the wand. If I am to fail today, my nickname would be no longer just that - a nickname. It would become the truth itself. I would truly be a Zero.

Steadying myself, I put such though aside, before putting the wand back in my cape and walking out of my room. No matter what destiny had in store for me, I will face it with my head held high.

* * *

It was around two hours later when the summoning has began, just outside of the academy walls.

I tried making myself as small as possible, hoping to go last, or not go at all. I stood on the sidelines, observing my classmates. Having to watch everyone successfully summon something was not improving my sore mood. That pompous fool, Guiche, summoned a giant _mole _after a ritual with so many unnecessary movement and words, that I was sure it would not work. After that she started hugging it, declaring that It was the most beautiful familiar there was.

Kirche, that annoying Germanian , actually succeeded in summoning a salamander. Although I dislike her I cannot help but be impressed with the fire breathing lizard. Of course she began showing it to everyone right away, explaining how it matches her affinity and what not. As I said- annoying.

In the end there was quite a range of familiars. From simple cats and frogs to rather unique familiars such as floating eyeballs.

The quite blue-haired girl, Tabitha, actually managed summoned a dragon, and a rhyme dragon at that.

When I look around I suddenly saw that I was the only one without a familiar yet. The feelings, which I though suppressed, suddenly reemerged.

"Has everyone summoned their familiar?" asked professor Colbert, our teacher supervising the summoning.  
"No professor, Louise is yet to summon something" responded the loud voice of Kirche, her delight obvious in it.

"She will probably fail again" said someone from the crowd.

"Louise the Zero, Always failing. What are you still doing at the academy?" continued someone else.

"Enough! Miss Valliere, If you will." Said the professor, while gesturing to the center where the ritual itself was carried out.

I gulped rather audibly before steadying myself and slowly walking forward. When I finally reached the designated spot, I took a deep breath before raising my wand and began casting.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe,"

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call,"

"I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

In the end, the familiar explosion which follows all my spells happened. This time, though, it was on an even larger scale. Professor Colbert, standing a few steps behind me was blow back, though somehow I was not.

People having fallen to the ground, either from the explosion or simply taking cover, were beginning to get up.

"As expected of the Zero, she cannot even do this right." I heard the annoying voice of Malicorne cut through the smoke that has enveloped all of us.

"No! I did everything right! It's just that…." I tried to respond, but found myself at a loss of words.

"I am sorry, miss Valliere. It would appear you have fai-" Professor Colbert found his words cut off as the smoke was suddenly blown of by a wind coming from the epicenter of my explosion.

As everyone turned to look at it, I found myself at a loss of words.

There stood a man, slightly taller than average man appearing to be in his twenties. On his head was shortly cut black hair with a mop of golden hair on the front. He had pale skin and purple eyes, his face locked in an amused smile. He was dressed in an almost nobly fashion. Black dress shirt and pants beneath a dark red long-coat. But what caught our attention was not his appearance, or rather not exactly. What we were all staring at were the twelve pitch-black wings protruding from his back.

"A-a-an Angel?!" Stuttered out Montomercy, still in Guiche's embrace after the explosion.

Shouts of impossible soon followed as people were coming out of their stupor. But I paid them no heed. My eyes were lock on my familiar. Not only did I successfully summoned a familiar, but an angel at that. It is as if Brimir himself heard my plea and send his servant here to help me.

* * *

**Azazel PoV**

I was sitting at my home, working on another one of my sacred gear project, when I began hearing those words in my head. I sounded like a little girl begging for a familiar.

Strange. As far as I know familiars are aquared by going into the familiar forest, not by begging. Above all why was I even hearing this in the first place. I had no time to ponder this any further, for before I knew what was happening, I felt a tug at my whole body and a flash of blinding light followed.

When I felt the ground beneath my feet again, all I saw around myself was smoke.

Not a second and I began hearing voiced through the smoke. It sounded like a French dialect, not spoken in centuries.

"As expected of the Zero, she cannot even do this right." It sounded like a boy, but had a rather…annoying vibe to it.

"No! I did everything right! It's just that…." A girls voice this time. From what I can deduce some form of ritual must have gone wrong and it was this girl's fault. So I am in a place, surrounded by magicians and she was the one that brought me here. Coming to the realization that there were no normal humans around I spread out my wing with the intention of clearing out this annoying smoke.

I heard someone beginning to say something before, with a single swipe, all the smoke was blown away.

I expected some form of a cult, attempting to summon a devil and having the spell go wrong. What I found was something completely…unexpected.

Before me stood what appears to be a class of children, dressed in typical modern day school uniforms, excluding the capes. They were all gaping me as I if was a ghost and I cannot help but look at them all in amusement.

"A-a-an Angel?!" stuttered out a blond girl, held by a blond boy. So people here do not recognize the difference between angel and fallen angel. I could use that to some extent. It was then that I noticed that next to every child there was some animal, be it a normal cat or something as intriguing as a dragon whelp.

So this was indeed a familiar summoning ritual…which would mean that I was the familiar. I was unsure how I felt about that, been bound in servitude to someone.

A man in his forties with a balding head, blue robes and holding a staff got up from where he has fallen and slowly walked up to me.

"I am Professor Jean Colbert from Tristain's academy of magic." The man introduced himself slowly, him hiding the slightly trembling of his voice, but what caught my attention was the name of the institution.

In neither of the three realms there was _Tristain's academy of magic_, and judging by the '_type_' of the land around me I had to be in the human world. Of course there are quite a large number of dimensions, connected with our main three, but none of them had a layout similar to this.

I tried teleporting myself back, but to my surprise nothing happened. So I really was in a different dimension. An unknown at that.

Still, I had to make sure.

"A pleasure. Can you tell me the name of the world, seeing as I find myself a little confused as to my current location." I addressed this…Colbert? with a friendly smile on my face.

"You do not know? You are on Halkegenia, the country of Tristain." He answered, looking at me as if have grown a second head "Surely you knew that" he added.

"Of course, just had to make sure." I responded, still smiling. Better not attract the wrong kind of attention. They still believe me to be an angel, so there is a religion here similar to Christianity.

"The name's Azazel. Tell me, can you reverse this…summoning? I have matters to attend to back home and this ritual has distorted my ability to teleport." I asked him.

"I am sorry, but there is no way to reverse it." He said, looking slightly ashamed.

"Hmm, I see. Well no point crying over it. Why don't we get on with what I was originally summoned here for"

"Yes, miss Valliere here summoned you to be her familiar" he gestured to the pink-haired girl, still gaping at me.

A girl of a rather small stature, compared to her classmates, with pink hair and pinkishly-red eyes. At the mention of her name, she snapped out of her stupor and slowly walked forth until she stood next to the professor.

I still was not exactly happy with been a familiar, but I was stuck in a completely unknown dimension and had to secure myself in some way. Even if I am a familiar for the duration of her life, I am still near-immortal from a time perspective.

"Well, little lady, how about you finish the contract?" I asked, finally turning to my little summoner, which was looking at me while blushing. Aaah, fallen angels charms never fail, even in other dimensions.

Blushing even more, to the point of her skin becoming the color of her hair, she raised her wand and began uttering a spell. After a short casting she gestured for me to bow slightly. When I did she… well... kissed me.

It was then that I felt a sharp pain in my right hand and only my years of experience and pain tolerance prevented me from screaming. When the pain stopped, I look at me hand, only to find some strange, Nordic-looking runes on it.

"A rather…..unique way for signing the contract" I said, turning to look at my new master and flashing her a smile. O, how strange life was. One moment I was the governor-general of the Grigori and the next I am a little girl's pet.

She blushed even more and began muttering something under her breath while turning her head away.

"Well done miss Valliere." Praised the professor. "Can I have a look at those runes, master Azazel?"

Not seeing any harm in it, I showed him my right hand.

"A most strange binding rune" was his short comment before he then turned to the rest of the class, some still gaping at me. "Class dismissed, return to the academy"

And with that multiple students, slowly began levitating and flying towards a castle I, somehow, just spotted. Talk about been distracted…

"I never got your name, young lady." I said, turning to look back at her.

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, a second year student at Tristain's academy of magic." She presented herself, chin held high, speaking loud and clear.

I couldn't help but laugh. "So, Louise-chan it is then" she looked at me confused.

"Chan?"

"It's a honorific for addressing a female where I come from." Understanding dawned on her.

"I-if that is how you wish to address me, so b-be it."

"Shouldn't we be going as well, Louise-chan?" I asked, gesturing towards the retreating forms of the levitating students.

She looked slightly crestfallen all of a sudden and I could see her pocketing her wand.

"Wouldn't you need your wand to cast the levitation spell?" I asked, genualy curious. I saw all others using a staff or a wand to cast the spell, why was she pocketing her wand? Perhaps she was special.

"I cannot." she replied, barely a whisper, with her head held down and a blush on her cheeks.

I simply smiled and picked her up, bridal style.

"Wha-what are y-y-you doing?!"she stuttered out, her blush coming out in full force, again.

"Do hold on, Louise-chan" and with that I spread my wings and took off.

* * *

**I had the general idea for some time now and i just had to write it.  
**

**Out of all "races" in Highschool DxD fallen angels I feel are the most...neglected. They are presented as sort of the bad guys, when in morality they should be between the angels and devils. I mean so far we had two arch when the main antagonist is a fallen angel. **

**Furthermore i would like if you can give me any idea, be it a review or a PM, for a system similar to the "Evil Pieces" but for fallen angels. In canon Heaven developed the "Brave Saint" after Hell shares the technology behind the evil pieces. I kinda refuse to believe that a technical 'geek' like Azazel would not develop a similar system for the fallen angels even faster than heaven developed theirs.**

**Finally, what should be Louise-Azazel relationship. Paternal or romantical? And should, at some point in the future, Louise become a Fallen angel?**

**That aside please excuse my poor English in general and bad writing. I am new to writing as a whole. If I made any mistakes in canon, please point them out.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen Familiar chapter 2 - The Duel**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Third Person PoV.**

It was a short and uneventful flight back to the academy. When they finally touched down in the courtyard, Louise barely stood on shaky legs.

The angel was fast. Fast enough to outrun her classmate even with their head start. Even Tabitha's dragon fell the flight, Louise was holding on to Azazel , her head buried in his neck, refusing to look at anything.

When Louise finally steadied herself, she turned to her familiar.

"Azazel *pant* never do that*pant* again" the pink haired noble said, still not completely recovered.

"Whatever you say" replied the (fallen) angel.

Just as he said that, his wings disappeared, seemingly, into his back.

"Wha-what did you do?" she asked, pointing a shaky finger at where his wings were not a minute earlier.

"What? Did you think I would stay around with my wings out all day. It is inconvenient, not to mention it makes walking harder." Stated the ebony-haired male, with a smile on his face. Did that man ever stop smiling?

Louise, realizing how stupid her question was, turned away with a blush on her face.

Azazel, seeing her crestfallen state, quickly changed the subject.

"Shall we go inside, Louise-chan? It is going to be dark soon." He said, putting an arm on her shoulder, gently urging her to go inside, the smile never leaving his face.

Louise, nodding her head at his statement, began walking towards one of the corner towers. While one of the tower floors was a classroom, the rest were all living compartments. When the pair finally walked into what appeared to be Louise's room, a problem quickly became apparent.

Sleeping arrangements.

The room had one small bed, two wardrobes, a desk with two chairs, and what appeared to be a stack of hay in one of the corners. Azazel raised an eyebrow at Louise at that, at which she only mumbled.

"I was not expecting something so…big" The angel's booming laughter followed.

"Perhaps we can share the bed?" he asked" you take the side next to the window"

Louise turned scarlet red and began stuttering. When she saw no way around this, she accepted it, still uncertain.

"V-v-very we-well.. But you better not try anything funny!" she said, nearly shouting the last part.

"No need to worry about it" laughed Azazel "I prefer women with a more… curvaceous figures " he responded, making circling gestures with his hands.

"Youuu….. PERVERTED ANGEL!" seeing the smile still present on his face, not been fazed at all by her anger, she turned the other way and began undressing for bed.

"You call me a perverted angel and yet, here you are, undressing, with a male in the room. How lewd." Came a voice from behind her, the amusement clear in it.

Before she can respond, the ebony-winged angel cut her off.

"Well, you can go to bed if you would like. I am going to take a walk around the academy." without waiting for a response, Azazel walked out of the room.

By the time he exited the tower, night has fallen over the academy. The first thing that caught the attention of the fallen angel were the two moons in the night sky. A smaller red one and a larger white one._ 'So, I really am on a different world.' _Still, it was an interesting world. Back on Earth, magic, especially in the time period in which this land seems to be in, was considered diabolical. Witch hunts and whatnot happened in the so called Dark Ages. And yet here, people are practicing it freely, as a daily part of their lives. Furthermore the people themselves were interesting.

Just on his way out of the tower, he caught sight of two pairs students. The first pair was a girl, with brown hair talking about a….soufle? with the blond that was present during his summoning. He barely contained his laughter at the words that were coming out from the boy's mouth. The girl must have been really desperate to believe such nonsense. As they saw him, they quickly gave him a wide space to pass, with the boy looking at him in slight jealousy while the girl's eyes were looking at him in adoration.

'_So rumors spread easily' _was the though that passed through the angel's mind._ ' Let's have a bit of fun then' _

He met her eyes and flashed her a smile, at which she blushed and he was sure she would have melted to the ground, had she not been leaning on a wall. Without breaking his pace, he continued down the hall, leaving a blushing Katie and a fuming Guiche.

He met the second pair-a brown-haired boy wearing a purple cape and a red-headed girl, which was, once again, present at his summoning. And what a girl she was. Exotic dark skin with a curvaceous body and a gentle seductive smile. _'She will make a fine fallen angel' _

Still, he went out for a walk, not to flirt with schoolgirls. Ignoring the "Isn't that Louise's familiar?" and " The angel?" he finally exited the tower.

Extending his wings and flying to the top of the tower, he touched down before laying on the roof, his wings acting as a makeshift mat. Still looking at the two moons, he began to ponder his recent events. _'Why did I agree to become her familiar? It was not like I was forced or anything. Even if it is only till the end of her life, a human lifespan is a long time.'_

He stood like that, lying on his back, looking at the moons for some time before moving to a sitting position on the very edge of the tower. From there he could see the school courtyard and what caught his attention were two things.

The first was a rather busty female in maid outfit, walking on a path with what appeared to be laundry in hand.

The second was the blue-haired girl which was present at his summoning. She was feeding her dragon whelp with what appeared to be meat.

Deciding for once to have a friendly chat instead of pursuing his perversions, he extended his wings and within seconds was standing next to the sapphire-haired girl and her dragon. Her only show of surprise at his sudden appearance was the slightly widening of her eyes. The dragon, on the other hand, became defensive, as if knowing he was a fallen angel. Somehow, he felt he understood it, even though not a single word was uttered.

"What is a cute girl doing out at such an hour?" asked the black-haired male, flashing her a grin.

A slight tingle of red on her cheeks, followed by "Feeding" was her answer.

" You know, you should give him some fruits. Dragons actually like them, don't you?" asked the grinning angel, turning to look from the girl to the dragon. " I know you can talk, even though you are a whelp" he added.

The petite girl's eyes widened and she uttered a single word.

"How?"

"What? Know he can talk? All dragons do, even if they are whelps."

"Sylphid is a 'teenager'* " was the short response.

"Is that so?Interesting. Well, I best get going before my summoner starts thinking I ran away. Have a good night, miss..?"

" Tabitha" another short response. What surprised the angel was the short name. Just Tabitha. From what he gathered, most people here introduced themselves with three to four names and here was this girl, successfully having summoned a dragon, introducing herself with a single name.

" Have a good night, Tabitha-chan" said the purple-eyed male with a smile before flying back to the tower's entrance, no response to his use of an unknown honorific.

As he flew, the fallen angel could not help but remember her piercing sapphire eyes. Although the mask she put on was good, he saw right through it. There was deep sadness in that girl. She was hurting. _'The eyes of a girl this cute should not be sad at all' _He had the sudden urge to help her, but in the end, it was her own problem and he was in no position to interfere.

He finally entered the tower and walked to Louise's room. The pairs from before were gone now, most likely to continue their _flirt _behind closed doors.

As he finally entered his master's room he saw her asleep, curled up in a ball on the far side of the bed. Smiling, he slowly slid beneath the covers on the other end and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

**Louise PoV**

I woke up slowly, feeling the sun on my exposed back.

What was strange however was that I was lying on something hard, yet warm and not uncomfortable. What was even strange was the rhythmic rise and fall of it. Wait…rise and fall. I slowly, almost unwillingly opened my eyes. They instantly locked with a pair of purple eyes filled with amusement.

It took some time before yesterday's events came back to me and I instantly blushed. I was using my angel familiar's naked chest as a pillow. He even had some of his wings act as makeshift blankets for my lower half, leaving my back exposed to the sun. I was pretty sure my blushing face was hot enough to heat up a whole hall in winter.

"Moooooooooorning, Louise-chan" he greeted in sing-song voice, his eyes twinkling.

"M-m-morning" I barely stuttered out. How embarrassing, yet somehow I felt safe, as if I was back in my father's embrace.

As if reading my though he put a hand on my head, saying:

" We should probably get up, you do have school today." And with that , the warmth of his black wings disappeared from my lower back. All I could do was dumbly nod and stop myself from whining at the loss of the embrace. As he got up, I look on, stunned as his clothes more on less materialized back on him.

"I'll wait for you outside while you dress" and with that he left the room.

I began dressing myself as fast as possible. I actually summon a familiar! An angel! It was not a dream! I did it! I can barely contain my excitement. Now my classmate can no longer say that I was a Zero.

But what element was mine. That much was still uncertain. My hands slowed down buttoning up my shirt before completely stopping. I had this feeling that even though I successfully summoned Azazel, I would still be unable to cast any more spells. Deciding that in the end I cannot know for sure, I finished dressing and walked out to see him with his usual smirking face in place, leaning on the law opposite to my room.

"Shall we?" he offered me his hand, as a true gentleman. With a nod from my head, I placed my hand into his and we began walking to the dining hall.

* * *

The hall was bustling with activity, breakfast been in full swing. As soon as we entered all activity stopped and everyone turned to stare at us. I was rooted to my spot, unable to move. People normally stared at me, whispered behind my back or made fun of me straight to my face, but this was something different. I've never had that much attention, even after blowing up another classroom. Even the teachers had stopped their chatter and were looking our way.

I felt a light squeeze on my arm and we began moving. As soon as we did whisperings broke out and yet my familiar kept on walking to two empty chairs in the middle of the hall as if nothing was happening around him, his eyes closed and that smile still on his face.

As we finally reached our targeted chairs, he pulled mine for me, before taking a seat in the one next to me. Normally would not be allowed in the hall let alone sit on the table even if he was human, but my familiar was something else. He was a servant of Brimir and we cannot deny him.

People were still wary of us, or rather, him. No one dared approach. Not long after that the prayer started and we all began eating.

As soon as we finished eating we hurried to make our way out of the hall, or rather I hurried.

When we were outside, we saw that there were quite a lot of tables with second year students occupying them.

" Ara, what is this?" asked Azazel, his voice genuinely curious.

" Second year students have the day off so that may become more acquainted with their familiars."

"Oh, Louise. You left the dining hall rather quickly" came a voice from behind us. We both turned to see Kirche, kneeling next to a salamander, which was looking rather fearfully at my angel. My angel…still sounds weird and unbelievable.

" What do you want, Zerbst?" I asked, the edge clear in my voice.

" Oh, nothing with you. Just to have a look at your handsome familiar" she said, turning her lust-filled eyes towards Azazel. " My names is Kirche von Zerbst, master angel. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

" A pleasure, miss Zerbst. My name is Azazel, just Azazel and I must say, you look even more beautiful than last night. The day makes you shine." Was the response of my familiar. He then proceeded to kiss her hand.

What insolence! A familiar of a la Valliere been courteous with a Zerbst, even kissing her hand. I hope mother doesn't catch wind of this.

" Tell me Louise, did you actually summon handsome here or you accidentally shot him down with your explosions as he was flying over the academy?" the nerve of that woman!

" I did everything right and he was what appeared. It would seem Brimir himself deemed me for greatness. "

Before our argument can continue, a slap resounded through the courtyard and everyone turned to look at Guiche's table, where he along with a teary-eyes Montomercy and equality teary-eyes first year girl were looking at a kneeling maid, holding her reddening cheek.

"How dare you make these ladies cry, you peasant. I should have you wiped !" He proceeded to take a second swing at her cheek before a hand enclose around his.

" That would be enough, boy. It is because of you that these ladies cry." It was Azazel. When did he get there, let alone it time to stop the hit.

" You may be an angel, but now you are just a lowly familiar. How dare you lay a hand on a noble!" Guiche continued his rant, not realizing what he was actually saying.

" You question my honor as a noble! I hereby challenge you to a duel!" if my familiar's smirk was laid back before it turned downright predatory now.

" I accept." Was the short response before he turned and helped the maid up.

" Be at the Vesti court in 10 minutes, or I will considered you forfeited!" were Guiche's final words, before storming off.

Oh this is bad. Angels are indeed holy creatures. The messengers of God himself, but they were no warriors. No, they were healers.

" Are you alright, miss?" I heard him ask the maid.

"Yes, thank you sir, but that was not necessary. I simply got you into trouble. I am sorry" she said, while bowing to him.

He waved off her concerns with a smile, before turning to a boy in the circle of spectators that has gathered.

" Excuse me, where is this Vesti court?" the boy quickly pointed it's general direction and as Azazel began moving towards it, the whole crowd followed.

I tried reaching him, make him stop and forfeit, but the crowd prevented me. Even my shouts were drowned by the chatter of the mass of students around me.

* * *

When we finally reached there, the crowed formed a semi-circle around Guiche and my familiar.

"I commend you for not running away, knowing your weak combat abilities" the angel gave a nod before asking:

"Whatever you say, boy. So what will it be? First blood or death?"

" First blood or forfeit would be enough. Now then shall we begin?" at Azazel's nod the blond waves his wand around saying:

"My name is Guiche the Bronze, and here is your opponent, the bronze golem- the Valkyrie" with that a single petal dropped from his rose-wand and formed into a female golem.

Not a second later the golem charged at Azazel, he just standing there, not moving an inch, still smiling.

When the golem was inches away from him, he moved his hand through the air, slashing at the Valkyrie as if he was holding a sword. Suddenly , the golem fell apart, cleanly bisected. The real surprise was what the angel was holding in his hand.

A sword, made seemingly from molten gold. Pure golden light flickered across the surface of the blade, casting a slight glow.

"A Valkyrie, you say. What a mockery of the real ones..."

Guiche was stunned for a moment before recovering and summoning a dozen of Valkyries.

" Even if you angels learned how to fight, that won't help you!"

Azazel simply spread all twelve of his wings and took off, standing about fifteen meters above the battlefield.

"You think you can run away?" Yelled Guiche, before creating a dozen more Valkyrie, this time armed with bows and arrows.

Before they can even aim however, Azazel was into action and what he did was simply…amazing.

He lifted his right hand in front of his body, pointing it at Guiche and his little army, before a magical circles appeared in front of the hand. From it, hundreds of lights began flying, as if spears were raining from it. They struck every Valkyrie multiple times with a few of them pinning the blond idiot to the ground by his clothes, his wand flying out of his grasp.

With the bronze golems destroyed and Guiche disarmed, Azazel landed before him, spreading his wings even more if possible, before summoning a golden spear in his hand and pointing it at the blonds neck.

"Do you yield, boy?" this time he was not smiling, his voice cold. I involuntary trembled, having began to get used to his smiling personality.

"I-I y-yield!" was the shaky response. Suddenly the swords and spears pinning him to the ground disappeared and and the crowd erupted into cheers.

When I was finally able to reach him, I could not hold it anymore.

"Y-you f-fool! Worrying your master like that! What if you have d-died?!" I shouted at him, tears running down my cheeks. Then I felt it.

His hand gently falling on my head and ruffling my hair. When I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed and was smiling at me. It was not his usual cocky smile, but a more gentle, peaceful one.

"No need to worry, Lu-chan , I will not die that easily." Before I knew it, I was already hugging him, crying into his chest.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

He seemed stunned for a moment before embracing me back, his wings covering both of us, black feathers gently floating in the air around us, as if a magical barrier separating us and the rest of the students.

* * *

**Third Person PoV**

Unknown to the people below, the duel was witnessed by a female with pale-green hair. Longuevillehas heard the commotion going outside before the duel even started. She saw the whole thing, the way the angel utterly crushed the noble brat.

"The Vindalfr, huh. And an angel at that. Interesting…."

She saw the content of the book that Colbert brought to the headmaster's office, even though they made her leave, and she was truly impressed. The legendary power of one of the founder's familiars, inside a servant of a seemingly powerless mage. If going by normal assumption course, the Valliere girl's affinity would be _that, _which would explain her problems with magic.

"Truly interesting…."

* * *

On another window in another room both Osmond and Colbert were stunned by the display of power. While the balding professor stood unmoving, gaping at the scene, old Osmond's though were running wild. _'Angels should be healers only, as Brimir himself said so long ago…but this… This was not simply a combat capability, but utterly crushing power.' _

"Mister Colbert, I would like to speak with Miss Valliere's familiar. If you would be so kind as to arrange it." He said, turning to the professor.

"Y-yes, of course. Right away." And with that, Colbert rushed out of the headmaster's office.

Osmond returned his gaze to the Angel, with little Valliere still in his arms.

He needed answers and he knew just where to get them.

* * *

*******- I simply did not know which word to use. What word do you use for a dragon that is not a whelp, but is neither fully grown as well.**

**I am torn between doing a normal relationship and the usual Highschool DxD harem. There is also the question of which female(s) are to be in the relationship and which characters are to be converted to fallen angels when I finally decide on what to base the ressurection system upon (in the end I just might go with chess)  
**

**For the Pairing, I am leaning towards Eleonore, Louise's eldest sister, or Louise herself. While a lot of you actually suggested paternal relationship for Azazel-Louise, technically everyone would a child to him. The guy is easily 1000+ years. In the end i just might end with a harem of all three Valliere sisters. ( If you point someone, be it as either harem or monogamy relationship candidate, please point out a reason for it) **

**You can even suggest which person for which position in a possible future peerage for Azazel (example Louise-Queen, Tabitha- Knight etc)**

**Any constructive, grammar, canon or plot criticism is always welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen Familiar chapter 3 - Truth**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

**Third Person PoV**

The crows began to disperse, only Kirche and Tabitha remaining, still looking at the embrace of the angel and the pink-haired girl. None of them dared disturb the hearth-warming scenes, with Kirche having hearth is her eyes and Tabitha wearing a far-away look on her face.

The moment was ruined by a gentle cough behind the two girls.

All people present turned to see professor Colbert, with a slightly uneasy expression on his face.

"Master Azazel, if you would follow me to the headmaster's office. Old Osmond would like to speak with you." Normally the usually composed professor would have turned and walked away without waiting for a response, but for some reason, he choose not to. Instead, he opted to continue looking at the angel with an uneasy smile.

The winged male's response was a raising of his right brow before saying:

"Very well then. Would Lu-chan be able to accompany me there?" He asked the professor, but to all present it was clear that it was not a request, but a statement. She is coming.

A short nod from Colbert and the party began moving, followed by Kirche, dragging the melancholic book-reader with her. When question about it by Louise, the response was:

"Surely you have nothing to hide, Valliere. Besides, think of us as observers for Germania and Galia, respectively." Kirche said, with a smile on her face, followed by a nod from Tabitha, still not looking up from her book.

A few sets of stairs later, they were in front of a large door. A short knock from Colbert and an "Enter" was heard from inside in an aged, if slightly squicky voice.

The room was large, mostly barren save for two desks with chairs and a few bookshelves. Behind the desk in front of the large window was seated an old male, probably in his late 80es, with long white hair and beard, clad in black robes, smoking a pipe, appearing to be deep in though.

Colbert look at the headmaster and gestured to the empty second desk with a slight widening of his eyes, but a sharp glare from his superior shut any possible argument why should the secretary be here.

Grabbing a staff, leaning on the side of the desk, Osmond gave a few waves before four chairs appeared in front of his desk. The balding professor took his place, standing next to the headmaster, while the rest were seated.

"So… Master Azazel, might explaining what happened earlier in the courtyard?" began Osmond, looking strait at the angel. Louise shifted uneasely in her chair, next to Azazel, Kirche and Tabitha seated on his other side.

"It was nothing special really. Simply teaching a brat a lesson that was long overdue. " was the winged male's reply, closing his eyes and waving his hand dismissively, as if it was nothing important.

"Perhaps you are right on that accord,"-began Colbert this time, apparently ashamed by his student's behavior-"but the power you displayed…what was it?"

"That was simple light manipulation. It is a basic ability really."

" Even if it was, as you say, a basic one, angels should have no combat abilities, let alone this powerful ones. Brimir himself denied them having the ability to fight!" this time it was the headmaster, his voice serious. "Tell me, what are you, really? "

Silence descended upon the room, Osmond and Colbert staring at the black-haired male across from them.

"How much do you trust the people in this room?" was the unexpected question out of the angel's mouth, his face serious.

With a slight raising of his bushy eyebrows at the type of the question, Old Osmond replied:

"I trust Jean completely, Miss Zerbst is from a noble family with an abundant military history and Miss Tabitha here is already a Chevalier." that got a few raised brows and stunned expressions "I believe they can be trusted."

Louise slummed her shoulders at been left-out, but it was probably because Azazel was her familiar.

"Then I request that nothing that is said in this room is to ever leave it's walls." Gone was the smile from the angel's face, replaced by a serious expression.

At everyone's nod, the purple-eyed man began speaking again.

"I am an angel, yes, but not of this world or this world's 'heaven'." a silence descended upon the group, only Osmond and Tabitha appearing to have believed him.

Seeing their shock Azazel heaved a sigh. '_This is going to take a while'_ was what ran through the angel's mind.

"I believe a little history of my universe is in order first." and thus he began telling them the story he witnessed himself. The way that the god of their world created them, the angels, shortly after the realms were made, to serve as watchers and keepers of the balance.

How for years they looked after the human population before trouble started brewing.

First came the falling of Lucifer with a third of the angels, making them the first devils, and the war that followed. Not a century into the war and half of the remaining angels were banished, for they have sinned, becoming the first fallen angels, still retaining their powers and feathered wings, but living in Hell, the new realm of the devils. Here, he skillfully avoided telling the appearance traits and the name of the fallen angel leader.

His face had turned grim, having to remember the centuries of war that followed after the falling. The people present could only gape, unable to comprehend the meaning of centuries of war. Only Colbert seemed to have a far-away look on his face.

Azazel told them most of the important battles and events, even the sealing of the red and white dragons into sacred gears, the first time the three factions worked together.

"The fighting stopped only when both God and the original devil lords, the Maous, died." Seeing the shock on their face, he felt the need to repeat what he said.

"Yes, on my home realm of existence, god is dead." Repeated the angel, his face emotionless.

"While there was no peace signed and only skirmished here and there were fought, the majority of all three factions started rebuilding. The devils had a civil war between the descendants of the original Maous and a new factions that wanted change. The new faction, after winning, chose four leaders, the names of the original demon lords becoming their titles- Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. While the fallen angels had no loses in leadership, they have taken a serious number of casualties."

"It was the angels that were probably the worst off. With god dead, no new angels were created. They shut themselves in heaven, only coming to earth, the realm of the humans, on occasions." Explained Azazel his face turning into a slight smile at what he was about to say next.

"It was only a few months ago that peace was signed between the three factions. Thousands of years of all out war and only just now is peace signed. It was signed by Lucifer and Leviathan for the devils, archangel Michael, de-facto leader of heaven for the angels and…me for the fallen angels." Azazel could do nothing but laugh at their expressions.

He stood up and gave a small bow before saying with a smile

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Azazel, Governor-General of the Fallen Angels. Pleased to meet you. "

If they were shocked before, they might as well be in coma now. It would appear that even after the whole story, they still believed him to be an angel from heaven and to top it all, they did not expect him to be in a leadership position.

The first to come out of her stupor was Louise.

"Why did you sign the piece treaty? With the angels, I could understand, but with the devils?" she asked, slightly angry, as if displeased by her familiar's action, even though back then he was not hers.

This was not the question Azazel was expecting. He looked at her, still standing and shook his head.

"You are still young and still judge people on their appearance. Just because they are devils does not mean they are evil. Tell me Lu-chan, am I evil for having Fallen?" The pink-haired noble looked at the ground in shame.

"There are devils with better morals then some fallen angels. Please make the difference between devils and demons in the future."

"A-a-and why did you fell?" Louise stuttered out, still not completely recovered from the scolding given to her by her familiar.

"I am sure you can guess from out conversation last night before bed." Azazel gave her a slightly perverted grin.

The noble in question turned bright scarlet. Tabitha raised an eyebrow while Kirche was not so subtle.

"Before bed? You two sle-" She began before was cut off.

"You…PERVERTED ANGEL!" shouted Louise, not realizing what this whole conversation was implying.

"Ara ara, just what did you do with little Louise before bed last night? I though you would be into more… developed women." Asked the flame-haired germanian.

"Oh, nothing really. Just Lu-chan here stripping before I went out for a walk. After I returned she was asleep on one side of the bed so I layed on the other. During the night, however, she decided that my chest would be a much better pillow." finished Azazel, fully realizing the growing anger of his young master, not an arm's length away.

Colbert and Tabitha were blushing while the headmaster had both his eyebrows raised. Louise had her head down, most likely to cover her ever growing blush.

Kirche, however, would not let such an opportunity pass.

"My my, how bold of you, Valliere, I must say I am impressed."

"You…how dare you shame your master that way" Azazel raised an amused eyebrow before he felt it, the build up of power. Power so similar in feeling to the power of destruction, that they might as well be the same.

His young master suddenly raised a hand in the air, her wand clutched in it, before shouting.

"PERVERTED ANGEEEEEEEEEEL!" what followed was an explosion, almost as big as the one at his summoning. Azazel barely had time to cover both Kirche and Tabitha with his wings before the shock wave was upon them.

***BANG***

Windows were shattered, chairs turned to splinters, walls charred. Poor professor Colbert was knocked out cold while the headmaster has fallen back with his chair in tow, partially shielded from the mayhem by his sturdy desk.

The purple-eyes male slowly opened his wings from the large shield he has created over the two schoolgirls, before looking towards his master.

Her hair was a mess , covered in soot. Her clothed were ripped and burned, barely keeping her dignity intact. Her face was twisted into a look that was just like that of a man about to pass out.

He vanished his wings, the soot from them falling to the floor, before rushing and catching the falling body of his little master.

He caught her and slowly lifted her in his arm, bridal style, before she snuggled into his arms and muttered:

"You idiot" but lacking any real malice. He smiled down at her now sleeping form before hearing Kirche go:

"Awwwwwwwwwww, how cute. Looks like little Louise has taken a liking to a certain someone."

"It would seem that it is over, for now" spoke Azazel. He then turned to Kirche and Tabitha, a serious expression on his normally smiling face.

"I would ask, once again, not to tell anyone about anything you have heard inside here. No one else is to know. Louise can perhaps tell her family but that would be about it."

At their nods, he smiled before starting to walk towards the door, Louise still in hands, sleeping soundly.

"Master Azazel" came the tired voice of the headmaster. Everyone turned to him, trembling on his feet, supporting himself on the remains of the desk.

"Will you be a threat to the students of this school?" was the question of the old headmaster. Everyone can see that even in his condition, he will fight if he has to.

Azazel's smile faltered for a second before coming back.

"No, I will not." He turned and began walking once again towards the exit.

In the room, the headmaster up righted his chair and sat there, smoking his surprisingly intact pipe with his eyes closed, deep in though. Colbert was still unconscious, Kirche appeared to be daydreaming about her new 'darling', while Tabitha had a thoughtful expression on her face, her sapphire eyes following the retreating form of the fallen angel.

* * *

Quite a lot of though were running through Azazel's head.

'_What was the power Louise used? From what I gathered, people here used elemental magic, with four elements been the core-earth, water, air and fire. And yet what I felt was not like any of these elements. It felt almost like little Rias's Power of Destruction. A feeling of nothingness.'_ He kept musing to himself, slightly confused at the turn of events.

Still he could not help but marvel at the power of it. For a child to unleash such a power, without any training or control, was quite something. As he took a look at the cute face of his sleeping 'master' he could not help but feel…something.

'_Yes, her personality needed some work. Ok, maybe a lot of, but she still had her cute moments, although her body leaves much to be desired. Maybe I am feeling this because of the contract….'_

As he finally reached her room, it took some time to pry her from himself, before changing her and putting her to bed.

He stood there, looking at her, thinking about the prospects of her unknown power and the possible trainings he could put he through for her to learn to control it.

'_And if I failed to teach her control, I could always stabilize her power another way…'_ he mused, gently patting his inner coat pocket.

* * *

**The chapter was kinda…bad. I am not happy with how it turned out, but no matter how many times i rewrite it, it just doesn't improve. But it was also an important one so there was no skipping it.**

**I originally liked the idea of Tarot cards, but in the end turned it down because: 1- we already have a card-based system (Brave Saint) and two Tarot sets are kinda…big.**

**Still, I had this idea for a system based on coins (representing greed- a sin). A single gold coin with a dragon on it for a 'queen', 5 silver coins with hydra on them for rook, knight and bishop, and finally 7(number can change) bronze or copper coins with a serpent/snake on them for pawns.**

**So far, for special powers I though of only for the hydra coins. As long as one is alive, all others will be brought back if killed after a time period. Meaning you have to kill all 5 in say…a minute. Once the minute has passed, If you have even 1 alive, all others will be resurrected. No special physical/magic power boosts. Only that. **

**And perhaps regeneration for the serpent coins. Like when you cut off the tail of a lizard, it will regrow (no vital organs regeneration ofc. That would be too OP), and yes, I know, limb regeneration is lizards only, not serpents ability, but serpent coins would look cooler. **

**If you have any suggestion for changing it or a totally different system, PM me or leave a review.**

**As always construction, grammar or story mistake reviews are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen Familiar chapter 4 - A Different Power**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

Louise rubbed her eyes as she slowly rose from bed.

The last thing she remembered was the blurry form of her familiar rushing towards her after another of her explosions. She turned sad at that. Even after hearing the truth, that she had summon a person, with thousands of years worth of experience in warfare, she still failed at simplest of spells. Her summoning of the angel, fallen one, she reminded herself, did not improve her magic in any way.

So caught up in her thoughts was she, that she never saw that the object of them was in the room, looking as if through her, deep in though himself.

In the short time she had spend in the presence of her familiar, she 'gotten used' to his behavior, slightly flirtatious, ever smiling.

And now, his sharp gaze, penetrating her very soul, made her feel very uncomfortable and self-conscious.

" St-stop l-looking at m-me like t-that" she said, turning her head away, a blush on her face. Even though she was wearing a nightgown, one her familiar must have dressed her in, she still felt the need to cover herself with her hands.

"Sorry, Lu-chan. Was caught up in thoughts." Was her angel's reply, making her look at him, her blush losing power as she gazed at his smiling face. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Tired…and bruised I guess" she replied, suppressing an yawn.

"It is to be expected, with the…unique spell you cast." Said the black haired male, his tone slightly questioning.

Louise's head fell down, hair obscuring her face from sight. It did not take a genius to figure out what happened. Azazel did hear what her classmates call her on the daily basis. Zero. And looking at her attempts at casting spell, it was relatively easy to deduce why. His earlier remark must have reminded her of her…condition. Why her personality would not allow her to show weakness in public, in private it was a whole different matter.

The pink-haired noble suddenly felt a hand on her head and another on her back, both gently caressing her while pulling her into an embrace.

"Now, now. Where is the strong petite girl that summoned me?" came the soft voice of Azazel. For the womanizer she took him for, especially after his confession for his reason to fall, she never expected him to be so…gentle.

"There never was a strong woman. There is only a Zero….." was the whisper that drifted through the air from the lips of the petite noblewoman. The fallen angel pulled back and looked into her puffy eyes.

"Tell me, Louise, do you know why it is so hard for you to pinpoint your elemental affinity?" she shook her head no, yet her eyes looked up at him, genuinely curious. If he knew a way to guide her, if there was an opportunity to make her into a proper mage, worthy of the Valliere family, she would seize it.

"Because, your element is neither of the four you know."

She bowed her head in defeat, no longer holding her tears. Her world was shattered. What little hope she had for the future disappeared in an eye blink. If an angel told her so, then it was the truth. She was no mage. She was no-

"Your element is something different" she looked up sharply, surprise on her face, her mouth gaping.

"Wh-what do you m-mean di-different?" she stuttered out, the little noble's mind unable to comprehend what he just told her. There were only elements. Four and the long-lost Void. But it was just that - lost.

"I do not know for sure, but it feels different than the other elements. As if opposite to all 4 combined. As if a force, which sole purpose is annihilation. Compared to the magic of your schoolmates it is times more destructive and your reserves of it are way bigger than your schoolmates reserves of theirs." Her once-shattered hearth began filling with hope.

"All you need is control." began the angel, breaking the embrace and moving back, giving her space.

"Now, close your eyes and imagine your body as rivers of energy going to every part of it, as if paths, connecting every organ, with a giant 'lake' of energy in the middle. Slowly begin pulling the energy from the 'lake' towards your hands."

Hesitant at first, Louise closed her eyes and began to do as instructed, seeing no harm in trying. Azazel waited for a few seconds before he felt the subtle shift of her power. Smiling a little, he continued.

"Now imagine a ball in your palms, filled with the energy you have pushed into your hands. Begin filling the imaginary ball with it." Was the guidance from the angel, his grin growing by the minute.

Not a few seconds later, black energy began forming in a sphere in her hands, her eyes still closed, unaware of what is actually happening. When the sphere was completely filled with black energy giving off a pink hue, he waited for a few seconds to make sure it was stable before uttering a few simple words.

"Open your eyes, Lu-chan" she did so, and what she saw was so unbelievable to her, it made her lose control of it, the energy in her hands dispersing.

"I-I-I did t-that?" stuttered out the noble, not believing her eyes.

"Yes, yes you did." Replied her familiar, his eyes shining with pride. Most people needed at the least a couple of minutes to learn the first step to forming Light weaponry, and here she was, doing it on the first try.

"Do it again, this time one hand only" He patiently waited for her to do so, observing every little detail of the process, for, after all, her energy was times more volatile than Light.

As the sphere finally formed, he gave her the next set of guidance.

"Let it form itself into a weapon, but do not think of a specific shape or type. Just give it a push. Let the energy guide itself. You just keep it in check with your other hand. Clear your mind, imagine the most powerful thing you know, but do not follow your mind. Let the hearth guide your actions. "

And thus, Louise's weapon began to take form. She grasped the sphere with one hand, and it elongated as she moved her other hand forward, pulling the weapon from an imaginary sheath. From one side of the sphere that now was in a hilt-like shape, two long lines of energy shot out, going parallel to each other.

When they finally stopped growing, they were nearly as long as she was tall, black in color, with the cutting edges been pink.

At the base, where to two blades met, the opening between them was larger, and in it, another sphere formed. This time though, it was pitch-black, lacking the pink hue. Instead, pink lighting arched around it. At the other end of the hilt, two bright-pink glowing tassels formed, constantly moving as if blown by wind.

Louise stood for a full minute, starring at her first, or second achievement in the field of magic. When she finally got over her shock, she got up from the bed slowly, and made some swings with her new, surprisingly weightless, sword.

She marveled at the way it moved, the sound it left in its wake, the way the energy from the sphere left an afterimage of lighting through the air.

Azazel stood quietly to the side, smiling at the way Louise was marveling at the weapon. It was as if watching a child playing in the first snow.

Then again, considering her situation, it probably was quite similar to it, if not exactly the same.

Then suddenly, the sword shattered, as if made from glass, and Louise began swaying on her feet, before falling back into the bed.

"I probably should have stopped you, with you still recovering from your last attempt at normal magic." Said Azazel, coming to lean above her, his face becoming an amused one at the sight of the tired, yet happy face of his little master. She seemed so happy, he would probably get away with his usual perverted remarks.

Her response was reaching and pulling him into a hug, even though the result was his face going into her, albeit small, chest. Instead of screaming, she just kept the hug and whispered:

"Thank you" It was so quite, you might as well have dismissed it as the wind outside.

When they broke the hug, he leaned over her head, his hair tickling her lower face, before kissing her forehead.

She turned bright scarlet at that, her mouth becoming like a fish's , trying and failing to find any comeback.

"W-we-well I-I-I g-guess I sh-should reward yo-you for your s-service." She stuttered out, the angel smirking at her attempt to remain composed and defuse the situation.

"You should probably go back to sleep. You were tired to begin with and this energy manipulation wore you off even more." As if to confirm his statement, Louise yawned suddenly, her blushing face transforming into a sheepish one.

Still, albeit reluctantly, Louise followed through with the suggestion of her fallen familiar and went back to bed, a tired smile on her face.

Azazel stood for a few minutes, watching her sleep, before tucking her in properly and exiting the room quietly.

* * *

As he slowly walked around, his mind was trying to comprehend what he knew of his petite masters power.

It had the same feel, the energy been almost the same as that of the power of destruction, yet it can be bend into a weapon, similar to Light. But Light weaponry, while poisonous to devils, to any other was like a normal weapon. You have to create a blade edge for it to cut.

Somehow, he felt that Louise's power would cut through anything, even without the edge. Then again, cut was perhaps not the word. More like annihilate, pass through and leave nothing behind. Her normally explosive power, channeled into a weapon… it was frightening, truly.

Still, he doubted she would be able to create multiple weapons at the same time. Her limit might actually be one, for all he knew, for there was enormous difference between controlling stable Light energy and her energy that just might blow up at any given time.

As he walked slowly around the courtyard, his eyes fell on the setting sun. It was nearing dinnertime, Louise having knocked herself out for a couple of hours with her earlier explosion in the headmasters office.

The angel made his decision and started heading towards the dining room. Having skipped lunch for the sake of his little contractor, he felt rather hungry. As he headed there, people were giving him glances, filled with both wariness and awe, news of his duel with the blond brat having gotten around the school.

He actually had little doubt that his presence was known even around the country, after all, it is not everyday that a little girl summons an angel. Knowing the way the church usually works, he would not be surprised if they declare her a saint. Saint Louise. Got a nice ring to it. That last though brought a smile to his face, people around him looking at him as if he has lost him mind, smiling for no apparent reason.

Just before he reached the steps leading to the dining hall, the fallen angel found his path blocked by a red lizard-like creature, standing on his hind legs. The reptile gestured with his head, as if wanting the angel to follow him.

Seeing nothing to it, he did so. The lizard went into one of the corner towers, and after a few flight of stairs, stopped in front of a door and gestured with his head to it.

Raising an eyebrow at the red reptile, he knocked on the door.

"Enter" came a seductive voice from behind the door.

As he did so, Azazel did a victory dance in his mind at the sight before him.

A dark room, lit with a few candles, the gentle smell of perfume in the air. A busty, dark skinned red-head clad in skimpy lingerie, was lying on a double bed on her stomach, smiling at the angel.

"I have been waiting for you, darling" she said in a soft and passionate voice.

"They way you defeated that blond idiot, and the truth about your identity made me truly interested in you."

" Let us sin together" she said, getting up from her bed and coming to stand before the angel, revealing just how skimpy her…nightgown truly is.

"You shouldn't push me like that. It doesn't take much for me to fall, especially if the one I am falling for is this beautiful" was what Azazel said, getting into the innuendo game quickly.

Kirche only smiled at the remark, before leaning in and kissing him, her arms going around his neck, her generous assets pushing against his chest. She felt his strong hands enclosing her lower back, moving slowly, massaging her waist. They deepened the kiss, theirs tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths.

Azazel could not remember the last time he gave in to his personal primal sin. It was so long that he had forgotten the touch of women in general, up to the point that he would be happy even if it was Louise instead of Kirche.

They were interrupted by a voice coming from the open window, a noble boy with a purple cloak, a last year, screaming something about Kirche not meeting him. The exotic girl in his arms quickly disposed of him, only for another to replace the annoyance.

The angel quickly caught on to what was going on. Apparently, his new sinful interest was playing with the schoolboys as if they were nothing but toys. _'well, if I am claiming her, this is going to change'._

"How about we go somewhere more private, where we will not be interrupted by any more... annoyances?" asked the angel, materializing his wings to show what he meant. The flame-haired germanian was surprised for a second before smiling and nodding.

Azazel picked her up, bridal style, and headed for the still opened and slightly blown up window. Just as he was about to take off, the room was filled with pink light.

He saw that red reptile cowering in the corner, looking fearfully to something behind the pair. He already knew what it was, but still turned and gazed at his angry little master, the weapon he taught her to summon in her hand, casting the pinkish glow in the room, the lighting from the core running through the entire length of the weapon, emphasizing her displease of the situation, despite the smile on her face.

"Where are you going, Azazel?" she asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

The only sound in the room was Kirches nervous gulp.

* * *

**And done.**

**Yes, Azazel though her how to mold her energy into a weapon instead into spells. The_ 'why?'_ it's quite simple, really. **

**First Louise would be more bad ass with a weapon instead of a silly wand waving. Second, while Azazel knows about magic ( him helping Akeno master the holy lightning thingy been an example) he is faced with an unknown type of power, thus not knowing how to teach her. And lastly both angels and fallen angels are more towards weapons than magic in general.**

**For Louise's weapon shape, I used the Thunderfury from the Warcraft universe, albeit it is a bit more slimmer one.**

**As always construction, grammar or story mistake reviews are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
